


Negatives

by Strangelyrachel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangelyrachel/pseuds/Strangelyrachel
Summary: Dan - an aspiring journalist - finally has his chance at landing a great story in York but when he gets there he’s put face to face with an arrogant, two-faced, loudmouth known as Phil Lester.





	Negatives

It was a hazy fog in which Dan awoke. He glanced over at his clock and realized it was already 8:07am meaning he had accidentally slept in. He had to be at work by 8:30 if he was going to keep his job and the walk to the office alone was twenty minutes. 

He quickly got out of his bed and immediately felt the cold air surrounding his body. He put on a pair of black trousers and hastily buttoned up his grey shirt. Searching his room for a tie that would match, his eyes landed upon a simple black one with small silver threads weaved throughout. He quickly put it around his neck and tied it the best he could with his short time frame. Digging through his drawers to find two black socks he ran out of his bedroom and down the hall to his kitchen where he sat down and put on his black patent leather loafers. Grabbing a granola bar off the counter, he hurried out of his flat with briefcase in hand making sure to lock his door before he ran down the stairs. He gave a quick nod to the security guard before heading out onto the busy London streets.

He took a moment to breathe in the air before heading downtown to the office that held his future. He had a plan. One that has remained the same ever since primary school when all the students had to fill out those posters about themselves. His favorite food might no longer be off-brand Spaghetti-O’s, but for as long as he could remember he had wanted to be a journalist. His mother’s father had been a journalist and would tell Dan all of these stories of traveling off to exotic places to get the story on this new sea creature that had been found off the coast of Australia or into the middle of a civil war off in some country no one had ever even heard of. These stories keep this dream alive long after his grandfather had passed. The articles and the photos became his safe haven. He would go into his bedroom and sit on the floor next to his bed and the wall and pull out the shoebox he kept hidden in his box spring. 

This shoebox got him through the divorce, college, and so much more. It got him this internship and a real chance at his dream. 

He rushed past the other pedestrians and almost ran into a man pushing a stroller. Muttering a quick apology he quickened his pace and checked his wristwatch. As he rounded the corner he saw the glass building come into view. It was a gorgeous 36 story building made entirely out of glass. He remembered when it was being built. He’d read the newspaper every morning just to get a taste of what might be before his mom ushered him out of the house and down to the bus stop. The early morning sun hit it perfectly and made it appear as if it was glowing and to Dan, it was. He had never gotten used to the fact he had an internship at one of the city’s best newspapers. Walking into this building everyday was a dream.

He owed it all to one of his college Professors Dr. Hanna. Dr. Hanna taught Dan’s multimedia content development class which focused on journalism and its place in modern society. Dr. Hanna’s friend Geoff Makent worked in The Daily Telegraph’s photojournalism department and got Dan a fantastic internship in the world news department. He may have had an easy in but to keep his internship he had to work ten times harder than he had ever worked before. His boss, William Pratt was the best journalist in the business. He’d traveled to over 90 countries and has written over 350 articles. If you were going to go into the business, there wasn't anyone better to learn from. He just had one minor flaw that Dan hated. He was arrogant. He was fully aware of the fact he was the best and used every moment to make sure everyone else knew it too. This meant Dan had to really work to establish himself and prove he was serious about learning from the best. Until then he was the designated coffee boy. 

He ran up the steps into the towering building giving a quick smile to the doorman and waving at the secretary, John before hurrying over to the elevators. He pressed the button numbered 36 and stepped back waiting for the doors to close. It took about 45 seconds for the elevator to climb to the highest level without interruption. Dan wasn't that lucky. At around floor 18 the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened letting in a woman around 25 years of age with dark brown curly hair. She smiled over the top of her coffee cup at Dan and reached over pressing the button for floor 30. Dan gave her an awkward smile before retreating into the corner hoping she wouldn't try to start a conversation. 

The elevator stopped about three more times letting people on and off before finally reaching the 36th floor. Dan checked his watch which read “8:32”. Not too bad he thought to himself giving a little smile. He was pleased with himself until he heard Mr. Pratt’s voice coming from the other side of the office. 

“Howell! Where the hell are you? Don’t you know what time it is?” 

His voice made Dan shiver. Employees in his general area looked at him with sympathetic looks on their faces one whispering “good luck” towards him. Dan closed his eyes for a moment before heading over to Pratt’s secretary’s desk. 

“Hello, doll. He’s not in a very good mood this morning but I’m sure you've already heard. He’ll be done on the phone soon and then I’ll send you in.” She offered him a warm smile before going back to whatever she was typing on the computer in front of her.

“Thank you Lucy.” Dan said before heading over to one of the black faux leather chairs outside of his boss’s office. 

Dan waited there for a few minutes before the door opened and Mr. Pratt came outside handing a file to Lucy to be put away.

“Daniel,” Pratt said in a firm tone. “You know what I say about punctuality. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unforgivable.” 

“Yes sir. I understand that it's just I woke—”

“I don't want excuses. I want my coffee, and this file delivered to Barron on the 34th floor. You do know who he is correct?” 

“Yes sir. I will drop it off to him on my way down to get your coffee.” 

“Good. And remember, if you are ever late again, consider yourself fired.” Dan nodded and took the folder out of Pratt’s calloused hands. 

Heading back towards the elevator Dan let out a deep breath. He managed to keep his job for one more day. 

He pressed the down button to the side of the elevator and it opened almost immediately. Stepping inside he noticed a man around six feet tall with dark hair. “What floor?” Dan asked the stranger. 

“Oh. Um 33?” He replied not sound too sure of himself. 

Dan raised an eyebrow at him due to his tone of voice but pushed the button for his floor and then followed with the man’s. 

“Are you new?” Dan said trying to make small talk on the brief ride. He typically wasn't one to do this but after getting chewed out by his boss he needed something to take his mind off it. 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked Dan looking up over the frames of his glasses. 

“Kinda. Not many people just stay in the elevator unless they're hiding,” Dan responded looking the man in the eyes. “My name is Dan. I work for Pratt up in world news.” 

“Noah. It's nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out to Dan waiting for him to shake it. Grabbing his hand, Dan noticed how firm his handshake was. “Who do you work for?” Dan questioned. 

“Maxwell Adkins,” Noah said adjusting his glasses. 

“Oh he's on floor 34. I can take you to his office when I drop this off,” Dan said lifting up the folder he was carrying. 

“That sounds great! Thank you so much. I never would've found him!” Noah laughed running his hand through his hair. 

The elevator dinged and the two stepped out into the long corridor. 

“Max’s office is up here and to the left. So you're interested in editing?” Dan asked looking back to Noah who was following a few paces behind. 

“Yeah. Just something I wanted to try out over the summer. I figured I'd get an internship and see where it went from there.” 

“Well Max is great. I'm sure you'll like him. He's really nice and doesn't yell too often,” Dan said smiling, “well here you go. He's right through there. Tell his secretary your name and that you're the new intern. She'll help you the rest of the way. Have a good first day!” Waving, Dan continued walking until he came up to a glass door with Michael Barron written on it. He knocked and waited for his assistant to let him know it was okay to come him. He closed the door gently behind him and walked over to the man sitting behind the desk. 

“Hello. Mr. Pratt on floor 36 told me to drop this file off to Mr. Barron.” 

“Ah yes. He called and let me know he'd be sending someone down. Thank you. I'll get this to him as soon as he's available,” the man said offering Dan a sickly sweet smile. 

“Thanks,” Dan replied trying to return the gesture before he turned and left the room. 

Walking back down the corridor to the elevator he pulled out his phone and opened the starbucks app. He ordered Mr. Pratt’s Caffè Latte with three pumps of toffee nut syrup before he left the building so it would be ready when he arrived.

In the elevator he rested against the back and closed his eyes as he traveled lower and lower until he finally stopped at the ground level, the speaker making a soft ding indicating that he had arrived. 

The doors opened and waited for Dan to exit. “Coffee run?” John asked as Dan hurried past.

“Yeah. Do you want your usual?” 

“ Oh you don’t have to! It’s perfectly okay. I'll survive without” John said offering a smile.

“So one tall iced flat white with maple pecan correct?”

“You know me so well! Thank you Dan.”

“No problem. See you in a bit” Dan replied as he continued out of the building back onto the busy streets of London pulling out his phone to update his order adding John’s flat white and then adding a latte for himself. 

The cold air hit him harder this time because he didn't have the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Shoving his earbuds in he put on his music and walked to the coffee shop this time having the chance to look at the city around him that he called home. He had been living in London for just over two years now but he had never gotten used to it. Everything about it made his heart flutter. The black taxi cabs carrying people that can't be bothered to walk, the skyscrapers that stretched, trying to touch the grey sky above, the people rushing past because they’re late for somewhere or something. He loved it. He was still a tourist in his heart and he wasn't sure if that would ever change. He wasn't sure he wanted it to change. He still felt the magic of it regardless the number of overflowing bins that lined the street.

Bringing his mind out of the haze and into reality, he stepped in the starbucks and let the smell of the coffee waft over him. While standing in line he pulled out his phone and opened the app so he could pay once he got to the barista.

His wait was short, no more than three minutes before he was faced with a smiling girl named Liz. 

“Hi!” She beamed at Dan, “what can I get for you today?” 

“Hi. I, uh, I had placed an order a few minutes ago under ‘Daniel Howell’.” 

“I have a grande caffè latte with toffee nut syrup, a tall flat white with maple pecan, and a grande cinnamon dolce latte. Does that sound correct?” Dan nodded and handed her his phone with his “card” pulled up. “Okay that's £8.97 alright?” Dan acknowledged the price and she scanned the barcode. 

“You can head down to the pickup counter and they'll have your drinks ready in a moment or two. Have a nice day and come again,” she smiled as Dan walked over to the other counter. He stood there for only a couple before another barista called out his name and had his drinks sitting on the counter. 

“Would you like a cup holder?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

Drinks in hand, Dan headed out into the cold London air once more. 

The return trip wasn’t as bad. There were far less people on the streets as everyone had gone to work. There were a couple stragglers Dan suspected were students who didn't have to go to class or those who had the day off. He envied both. 

Sipping on his latte he pulled his jacket tighter around his neck trying to keep the wind out. He turned the corner back onto the street where the office was an climbed the stairs for the second time this morning, being able the notice how years of footsteps had worn down the marble so it dipped with every step. 

Entering the building he pulled John’s flat white out and set it on his desk while he threw out his cup and then the cardboard holder.

He walked over to the elevator and once again pressed the button to the side and stepped in, beginning his journey to the top. 

No one stopped the elevator this time and he went straight up. Stepping back out he noticed the panicked atmosphere of the office. everyone was running around and no one looked like they knew what was happening. 

Dan walked towards the back and tried to avoid being stepped on and potentially dumping the coffee he carried. 

He knocked on Pratt’s office door and was met with a sharp “what” from inside. 

“He’s kinda stressed at the moment,” Lucy said looking over at Dan. “Is that his coffee?”

“Yeah. What’s going on in there?”

“Oh, you know how he was on the phone earlier today?” Dan nodded and Lucy continued, “well, the man he was on the phone with is here and there’s some story up in York he wants him to cover but, there’s also a huge story in Leeds that he’s already on and now they're trying to figure out the best option.”

Dan’s ears perked up, “a story in York? Do you think he’ll let me go?”

“Well I mean there’s no guarantee but you could certainly try.” 

At that moment the door to Pratt’s office opened and a man around 6’1 stepped out. He was heavy set with firm lines in his forehead. “Think about it William. You want to have feet on the ground. I don’t care who, just get them there,” he said as he walked out of sight and over to the elevator. 

Mr. Pratt sighed, “is that my coffee?” 

Before Dan could answer he reached for it and began to take a sip. Dan realized this might be his one chance to be a real journalist so without better judgement he opened his mouth.

“Mr Pratt?” Dan’s voice came out weak and muddled. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Mr. Pratt?”

He finished his current sip of coffee before he let out a breath, “what?” 

“I overheard a bit of your conversation and I think, no I know I’m able to go up to York and cover this story for you.”

“What makes you say that? You’re just my intern. You graduated what? A year ago? Why should I trust you with this?”

“Please sir. I know I’m only an intern and that I don’t have much experience, or any really, but I know if you put me on this case I will do it to the best of my abilities,” Dan pleaded with him. 

“I don’t want ‘the best of your abilities’, I want perfect. Are you able to give that to me?”

“Yes sir. Please. I promise. Just give me a chance.”

Pratt looked Dan up and down. His eyes held disgust, pity, and something else? He continued to stare for a little longer before finally answering, “okay. I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt. I want you packed and ready to go at six in the morning. I’ll send a car to your house.”

“Really sir?!” Dan exclaimed. “Thank you so so much. You won’t regret this!” Dan almost hugged Pratt and he actually did hug Lucy.

“Go down to Sebastian Good on the 30th floor and he’ll help you the rest of the way. Don’t fuck this up.”

“Thank you sir. Really.” And just like that, Dan was up and running towards the elevator with a whole world of possibilities ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!!! i hope y'all enjoyed this!!!! it's been floating around in my head for awhile so i finally wanted to write it down and share it with you! i swear it'll get less crappy as time goes on but for now, this is it lol. thank you all so much!! 
> 
> much love, rachel


End file.
